Keep Holding On
by ka72ty
Summary: Van is a thirteen year old orphan on the run. When she runs into Dean Winchester, they soon learn he is her older brother and John had another woman that fell for him. She learns to fight and hunt and soon is facing to choose: Angels or Demons? Family or whats right? Life or death? T for language and cause it IS supernatural right? :D
1. Chapter 1

**Okay had to make a Supernatural story because I liked the idea and Wisegirl told me I should do it. Thanks for helping me! Now everyone READ AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 1. Let The Flames Begin

Her whole life she lived there. The damn orphanage. No mother. She was dead. No father. She had no idea where he went. She was abandon. Now she was going to get out into the world. Kids teased her so she beat them up for it. The teachers got on to her for every little thing whether she beat up kids or dropped her brush, which she did a lot. It was dark. Perfect. Van was going to escape somehow. Tonight.  
She put on a white tank top, cameo shorts, and her favorite pair of converse. Her black hair tumbled down in from of her eyes once she took it down. "Well," she said to herself, "Here we go Van. First step into the real world." Then she tied the bed sheets together and to the bed-post. Then she climbed. Five stories down. It stopped after 4. Then she jumped. She landed perfectly on her feet and took off on the spot, leaving the Orphanage far far away.

DEAN "Bring me back some pie!" Dean shouted at Sam. "I love me some pie..." Then he saw her. She was walking down the street with nothing but a tank top, shorts, and a pair of shoes. It was 53 degrees... "Hey!" Dean shouted before he could stop himself. He got out of his Impala '67 and ran after the girl. She looked up at him, surprised. Her hair fell gracefully down her face once again. Irritated, she pushed it back and found herself face to face with a man in his mid to late-twenty's with a leather jacket, jeans, and black shoes. He had brown-blonde hair but what caught Van's attention were his striking green eyes. They looked just like hers...  
Dean noticed it too, but shook it off and began again. "Hey, do you need a ride home?" Van shook her head. "where do you live?"  
"Nowhere" Van said.  
"Do you not have a home?"  
"No. I'm an Orphan."  
Dean closed his eyes and thought it through. He knew, as of now, how it felt to not have a mom or a dad. He knew what she was going through and wasn't letting her suffer. "come on." He said but Van stepped away.  
"Your taking me back to the Orphanage, aren't you?" She said, not really a question. Dean stared at her.  
"No!" He said, but she already took off. Dean then turned to the restaurant Sam went into. He walked in to find slit necks, sulfur, and no Sam.

VAN She couldn't stay there and risk being killed, or worse, taken back. She ran until she couldn't anymore. She camped out near a road-side diner under a tree and fell asleep.

She woke up to the smell of smoke. SMOKE! Crap... Van shot up off the ground instantly and hopped into a ditch to avoid smoke or fire. She looked up and saw a man with yellow eyes with a group of people with full black eyes. The diner was in flames. Van could hear screaming and pounding from the inside. She hid in the ditch, avoiding the strange eyes.

Dean rode with Bobby up to the Road house to get information from Ash. The had to find Sam soon or Dean would loose it. Then he saw the road house and nearly did loose it. It was burned completely. He heard whimpering behind them. He turned and saw a familiar black haired girl hiding. He crouched next to her and her green eyes found his. "What's your name?" He asked. She looked at him uncertainly before answering.  
"Van." She said.  
Dean smiled at her. "I'm Dean. Come with me. I'll get you some place safe." He picked her up, she was really small, and put her in the car. Van watched him go to an old man and speak to her. Then he started looking like he had a really bad head ache, then the both rushed into the car. The old man seemed to her just noticed the girl in the back seat. "Who's this?" He asked Dean.  
"Van." Dean said. Bobby looked at her head to toe but one thing caught his eye and he turned to Dean.  
"Her eyes are just like-" He started.  
"I know."  
"Do you think you could have a d-"  
"Doubt it." Dean said looking at Bobby. "Her mom died and I don't think any woman that I've done you-know-what with has died."  
"Well then maybe John wasn't loyal to you m-"  
"Probably." Dean said. They drove in silence the rest of the time. Van couldn't stop thinking about their conversation. Maybe Dean WAS her brother. She could live with him. She wouldn't mind. He was nice to her. Then about midnight they stopped.

**Sorry its short but deal with it okay? Read and review and if you can guess who sings the song then you can make a character for the story. Song name: Let the Flames Begin. THANKS Y'ALL!**


	2. Chapter 2 Waking the Demon

**Second chapter already! woo! This will from now on be first person. Disclaimer I don't own supernatural but I would love to own Jensen X)**

Chapter 2:

Van's POV

A man was walking down the street clutching his arm. I couldn't make him out but by how Dean reacted, I knew it had to be someone important. "Sam!" He shouted but another man came behind Sam. I knew what was about to happen, just by the knife. Without thinking, I ran to the man with the knife and kicked him in his... area. Yeah... I'll say that...  
"OW! YOU LITTLE-" Before he could continue his soon-to-be creative sentence, an old man with yellow eyes appeared, took the other man, and disappeared. I recognized him from the fire.  
"Son of a bitch..." Dean cursed. I looked at him confused. He knew he had a lot to fill me in on. "I'll tell you later." He told me.  
"Dean?" The man named Sam called out.  
"Sam!" Dean shouted back, his voice echoing on the empty street. They hugged and I looked at Dean questioningly. Dean rolled his eyes. "He's my brother, if your dirty mind thinks otherwise, young one."  
"Oh." I said and cracked a smile. Dean and Sam smiled.  
"So, uh, does she have a name, or are we just going to call her young one?" Sam asked.  
"Knock yourself out." Dean said. I rolled my eyes. "However, I prefer to call her Van. I believe it's more appropriate."  
"Jerk."  
"Bitch."  
"Anyways..." I shouted. "Back to our original problem other than what to name me." I shouted. "Who- no- WHAT the hell was that thing!"  
"Demon." Sam answered. "We call him Yellow Eyes."  
"How creative." I said sarcastically.  
"Do you want an explanation or not?"  
"Okay okay my bad..."  
He sighed and continued.  
"When I was a baby, Yellow Eyes killed our mother, so that's how our dad got into this hunting thing." "I thought hunting involved deer or some type of animal?"  
"Not this kind."  
"Oh. Um... How did she die?"  
His face darkened. "She was pinned to the ceiling and caught on fire." I shivered.  
"Anyways..." Dean said. "A few months ago, we found dad. Then I almost died from a car-wreck. Dad popped in, made a deal, died, and poof! I'm up and roaming again."  
"Well yeah that sums up what I was gonna say."  
"You idjits done yet?" Bobby came out of nowhere and scared me. Dean notices and smiled slightly.  
"Yeah but Bobby try not to scare the children." He joked. I rolled my eyes.  
"Well we got a demon to find." Bobby said. With that, we all got into the car and drove off to Bobby's house. ...  
It was daytime, and Sam finally had the light to see my eyes. "It's insane Dean!" He was saying. "No other person actually has eyes like ours!"  
"You think I don't know that, Sam!" Dean shouted. "It doesn't matter. She's with us and we're taking care of her okay?"  
"I didn't say we weren't but think about it Dean! I mean, dad could've made l-"  
"Don't say anything else about it Sam! It's okay and whatever it is, it will work out eventually. For all we know its a coincidence."  
I sighed and continued looking for where the demon could've been. They decided Dean would teach me how to hunt after they hunted down the demon and killed him. It would've been a lie if I said I wasn't excited. I wanted to learn so that I could hang out with these people and even save some people. I wouldn't be feeling like I was a hopeless little girl, but a hero, like Sam and Dean.  
"Would you idjits just shut up and look for where the damn demon is?" Bobby shouted at them.  
"I think I left my coffee in the car." Dean said. I knew it was to just get out of research.  
"I'll go with you." I said quickly and jumped out of my chair. We walked to his car to get the drink when he turned and looked at me.  
"How old are you?" He asked.  
"13" I told him.  
"When's your birthday?"  
"June 25."  
"That's only a month away..."  
"So?"  
"Have you ever celebrated your birthday?"  
"I grew up in an orphanage, not a circus." I said to him.  
We stood in silence. Then we heard rustling. Dean pulled out a gun and motioned for me to get behind him. Then something jumped out. No, it was SOMEONE.  
"Ellen." Dean said and hugged her. She was older, maybe mid-forty's to early-fifty's.  
"Dean."

We were in a cemetery. Yellow-eyes was there and was about to kill Dean. Him, Sam, and I were all pinned to a tree or grave. Sam was lucky enough to be the only one pinned to the tree. The grave hurt horribly. Before he could kill Dean, a white light appeared, and out of it came a man in his fifty's. He attacked the demon, allowing Dean to grab a gun, the Colt, off the ground. There was a loud BOOM! and it hit the demon it the shoulder. He looked like he was getting electrocuted, and fell to the ground, dead. Just then, Ellen and Bobby managed to close the Gates Of Hell. The man looked at Sam, Dean, and I and smiled. Dean and Sam began to cry but joyfully. Then the man disappeared.  
"Who-" I started.  
"Dad." Dean said.  
"Do you really think he climbed out of Hell?" Sam asked Dean.  
"He's stubborn enough to." Dean said.  
"Well that was about two-hundred demons." Bobby said.  
"That's a pretty big number of them." I said.  
"You three better get ready. Cause there's a war coming." Bobby said.  
"Well then." Dean said smiling. "We got work to do. Including getting Van ready." He said looking at me. I smiled.  
"Start tomorrow?" I asked.  
"Why not?" He said smiling. With that, we all three hopped in the car and drove off to a motel.

**So starting season 3 soon! stay with me. Thanks wisegirl and (Didn't type full name sorry please don't hate me.) for reviewing and fovoriting. Continue. Now everyone else follow their footsteps! Thank you have a great day. BTW last song was by Paramore which nobody guess so try this one: Waking the Demon. BTW Dean doesn't die but something else happens to trigger a certain angel *cough* *cough***


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome to the Family

**Okay, I'm getting good at updating! Haha... Anyways 3rd chapter. I broke season3 episode 1 in two parts cuz this one had stuff before that episode. But oh well. Thanks Wisegirl for help and reviewing and for talking to me in PM boxes! Haha... Anyways im rambling... READ AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 3: Welcome to the Family

BOOM! The gun went off in my hand and hit the target dead center. "Nice. Your a natural." Dean told me. I then reloaded my pistol like he taught me and shot at the targets. All three were once again dead centers. "All right! So now, bonding time." He said smiling wide. I rolled my eyes.  
"Your just ready to sit down." I accused him. He coughed.  
"Well I don't believe your a 28 year old man who hunts demons and in the mean time, running from police while putting up with a bitchy younger brother."  
"I heard that." Sam shouted from the window in the house. Dean acted surprise and pulled his jacket in front of his face. I couldn't hold back my laugh and Dean looked at Sam. "See? Someone laughs at my comedy!" Sam rolled his eyes and walked away from the window. I fell on the ground from laughing so hard. I was tired... When I calmed down Dean helped me up. "Hungry?"  
"When am I not?"  
"I dont think you've eaten in a while..." It was true. I hadn't eaten since I left the Orphanage. Two whole days... Dang... Sam and Bobby left to get food while me and Dean stayed to do research. "So..." Dean said after a while. "What type of music do you like?"  
"Any type of rock music." I said.  
"Has anyone ever told you your the awesomest chick to walk the earth?"  
"You."  
"Hmmm... Other interests aside from hunting?"  
"Food." Dean smiled at this.  
"Girl after my own heart..."  
"I have questions."  
"Ask on."  
I shifted from foot to foot afraid of how to ask this. Come on, Van. All he can say is no. Finally after a long silence Dean looked up. "What's the question?"  
"Well you know I've been an orphan and havent exactly had a last name to go by..." He nodded for me to continue. I sighed and let it out. "Can I go by the last name Winchester?" He looked at me like I was crazy. I looked down thinking he would say no. I heard him get up. I almost moved away, thinking of all the beatings in the Orphanage. He held out his hand and I cringed. I didnt feel anything and I looked up. He was looking at me dead in the eyes, hand still out. I took it and he pulled me into a bear-hug. "  
"Welcome to the family." He said. I smiled and let tears of joy fall.  
"Thank you." I said.

So that night, I earned many achievements.  
One, I was offically a Winchester.  
Two, I had my first real dinner instead of rice and beans. Yeah, the orphanage got worse...  
Three, I became a true hunter.  
Four, I finally had a real family. I liked Sam and all, but Dean and I became really close over the past few days. Although we werent sure if we were blood related, no matter what he was my brother. So was Sammy. Yeah, I liked the nickname so decided to follow in Dean's footsteps, which he found quite halairious. Sam, however, got annoyed by Dean for the nickname he hated so much.  
"Boys and lady!" Bobby shouted. "We got a case."  
I almost jumped up. I really wanted to go on a real hunt instead of just practicing on targets and dummies. It got extremely boring.

.Disguisting.  
A deceased family was on the couch and STUNK! I'm talking worse then Sam-just-ate-a-burrito stunk!  
A noise came outside so I (gladly) went out with them to investigate. We saw two african americans. A man and a woman. Bobby recognized them as Issac and Tamera.  
"You will soon learn that Bobby knows just about everybody." Dean told me and I laughed quietly.  
"Well now we know that if your in a bad mood we need to grab Dean and get him to joke." Sam said. I rolled my eyes.  
"Shut up." I said.  
"Make me." Sam said. I looked at him for a second.  
"Trust me, you dont want me to." With that I walked over to the Impala and sat in the back seat. I smiled at myself. I saw Dean smile really big at Sam, then get in the drivers seat. "So where to?"  
"Motel I guess." Dean said.  
"I'm hungry."  
"You just ate." Sam said.  
"That was 3 hours ago!" Dean moaned, helping me out. I smiled.  
"What he said."  
"Wow I'm stuck in the car with two pigs and I have to live with them from now on. Great."  
"Deal with it."  
"Jerk."  
"Bitch."  
"Both of you just shut up!" I said. Dean smiled.  
"Bratty bitch." He said to me and took off to the motel, until our cell rang and Bobby was on the other line. Someone else was killed. Over shoes. Wait... did I hear that right?

**MOM I KNOW WHAT I WANT FOR MY BIRTHDAY! JENSEN ACKELS! Haha... I'm weird...**


End file.
